


The Renegade’s Saviour

by deliberatemistake, lulublue1234



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Violence, Wars, confused feelings, vampire slayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliberatemistake/pseuds/deliberatemistake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulublue1234/pseuds/lulublue1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you’re pulled by the desire to destroy and the passion to protect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> So excited about this story. It's my first collaboration with the lovely deliberatemistake (who so happens to be my favorite infinite author). Hope you all show us love and enjoy this story as much as we do.

**Prophesy**

**The darkness is bound to the light by the sigil of eternity. And the light shall clear all that is brought upon by the darkness.**  
**The Renegade shall destroy its brothers and sisters alike**  
**Blood to blood, bones to bones**  
**The Renegade shall destroy daughters and sons**

 

 

*****

Again the man wonders if there is more to the child than words written in a scroll. He can’t think about that now. He has a duty, one that only he can complete.

 

Sunggyu places one hand over the child’s eyes. With his other hand, he raises the weapon high.

 

“For the clan,” he whispers as he lowers the blade.


	2. The Dark Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight he breaks his oath. Tonight he takes the life of one of his own.  
> "For the clan," he whispers softly.

**Prophesy**  
**The Renegade shall destroy daughters and sons The darkness is bound to the light by the sigil of eternity. And the light shall clear all that is brought upon by the darkness.**  
**The Renegade shall destroy its brothers and sisters alike**  
**Blood to blood, bones to bones**

 

 

֍֍֍

 

Sunggyu paces in his room, hands behind his back. It's such a human thing to do that he wonders if he's being nostalgic. No, he's not nostalgic, he's restless. Tonight is a special night. Tonight's a night of prophecy. Not just any old prophecy, but one that concerns his people and their future.

He knows of course, _he's always known_. After all, he's a commander of the Seoul Clan. And the Seoul Clan is one of the oldest vampire clans in the world. He holds a high position in the hierarchy and the Supreme Commander trusts him with his life. So there’s no way he wouldn't know about the prophecy. But his brethren doesn't. It's not the kind of knowledge you can share with those you rule over. It's a deep and ancient magic that needs to be carefully handled.

"My lord." Minho, his companion walks into the room.

Minho’s as human, as they come; Sunggyu’s not particularly fond of humans. But Minho’s fascination with him has kept the man alive and in the position of ‘companion’ for this long. Sunggyu didn't promise Minho an eternal life, which is what most of his kind want do if they wish to lure a human into becoming their attendant. Frankly, he's never understood this infatuation of his kind to take humans as partners. Humans are food. Period.

He wonders restlessly if companion is the right word to describe his relationship with the human. Minho is only a little more than a servant in his eyes. But Minho has proven himself to be useful. He can blend in everywhere, and spy on other humans. It's a win-win. Nevertheless, he still doesn’t quite trust humans.

Sunggyu looks up as the man approaches.

"You seem impatient."

Minho doesn't know why tonight is special; he can't be trusted with this kind of information. Sunggyu doesn’t answer and chooses instead send the man away.

Alone in the room again he resumes pacing.

Tonight will mark the birth of the one, the prophesied child they’ve been warned about - the vampire slayer, as some refer to him in deep fear. But the prophecy calls him 'The Renegade.’

The Renegade - that's who they're waiting for. Waiting to put an end to him as soon as his life begins. The vampires swore an oath to protect each other, to save their kind from other races, most of which are their enemies. However tonight, they must put an end to one of their own. Tonight, Sunggyu must break the oath he's taken. The Renegade can’t be allowed to survive the night. The lives of his people, his clan, of vampire-kind are in his hands.

The prophecy is old, older than him or any other vampire he knows at present. The prophecy is as old as time itself and holds secrets that not even he fully understands. Dongwoo was the first one to tell him of its existence, but at the time he couldn’t reveal its contents to him completely. Many centuries had passed before he became a Lord among the vampires. Finally, it was time for him to know the exact words of the prophecy.

Tales of the vampire slayer is well known among his people, but most of them believe that the slayer is a shapeshifter, one of their oldest enemies. He has no doubt that the shifters would gladly slay all the vampires in their sight if given the chance. But they can take on shapeshifters as they have proved in countless times of wars. He's not worried about shapeshifters, no, tonight is not the night for old enemies.

Tonight, they have to be vigilant among themselves, among the vampires. As incredulous as it sounds, tonight, the enemy is closer to home than its ever been.

Tonight the Renegade will arise, as dark as the night, as the prophecy claims.

“My lord, it’s time.” This time it’s a different voice. The cold listless whisper of a vampire.

He should be honored – he’s been chosen to put an end to the Renegade. Even though he will be breaking the precious oath he had taken to protect the vampires, his brothers, tonight he will make the ultimate sacrifice by breaking it. The upper echelons who rule the vampires all agree – it's a step that must be taken for the greater good.

Wrapping his jacket around him tightly, he sets off. He knows the small house with the white-picket fence very well. They have kept watch on the house, just in case the mother tries to flee. But that is a slim possibility since she has no idea…

 

The room is quiet save for the sounds of a woman's whines. Sunggyu doesn't understand why someone would choose this kind of pain. Childbirth is necessary for the survival of a species, but Sunggyu finds it to be too much of a human trait to be cherished or esteemed.

Her screams grow louder and more labored, and Sunggyu knows the child is almost here. He contemplates committing the act now. Killing both mother and child would ensure the death of The Renegade. But his oath to protect not harm his kind spares the mother's life. He reasons it's not her fault that she was chosen to bear the curse.

So he waits.

It comes before he can stop it, the memory.

He's learned over the years how to push it down, his past. A life that died hundreds of years ago, with a single bite.

However, even now as he prepares to kill, his humanity somehow still haunts him.

 _"Sunggyu-ah,"_ her voice is melodic. It always is in his memories.

_"Omma?"_

Her smile is soft and radiant.

He reaches out to touch her, wanting to feel her warmth. Even if in the recesses of his mind he knows the moment isn't real, he still tries to feel.

"Ahhhgggg," the woman's screams breaks the memory's hold.

Then he hears it, the reason he is here. He hears the first cry of new life. A life he must end before it starts to save his own, to save his species.

“It’s time, my lord,” Jimin reminds him, stepping forward from the shadows. “This way,” Jimin guides him through the rooms into a small alcove. “I think you’ll find this suitable.” Jimin bows before leaving. Then he's gone to fetch the baby.

It's traditional for the lords to bless any vampires born to their nest. The prophecy had not been very specific as to the year and date of the Renegade’s birth but the elders had carefully calculated them using the knowledge from the original scroll that held the prophecy. On the day Sunggyu was made the lord of his nest, he was informed that The Renegade would be born in his fold. The knowledge was hard at first, but he considered it an honor that the elders would bless him with such an important task. A task that he would accomplish tonight.

He waits for the child’s arrival.

After he blesses the baby, it’s customary for him to bless the mother as well. But tonight, he's not sure if he will be able to face the mother after he has done the deed.

“My Lord, it’s a boy.” Just as the prophecy predicted.

Jimin presents the baby to him. He takes the little writhing creature in his arms carefully, astounded by how warm it is. Well maybe it's not warmer than a human being but it has been a long time since he had touched a human being. An arrow shoots through his heart as he remembers a very soft human touch, that of his mother's.

But why is a vampire baby so warm? Is this the indication then, that what he's holding in his hand is more than a vampire?

The first thing he notices about the baby are his eyes. They’re large, round, and deep, like a lake. He doesn’t see eyes like that every day, at least not in this country. His throat thickens as he notices the mole on the baby’s nose – everything is real. Until now, the Renegade has been a name whispered, a word on paper, a scary story vampire parents told children. Now, now he’s holding the very object that inspires fear among people.

 _I am holding the Renegade in my hands_.

And yet, he feels no different. It’s just another vampire baby, excelling in beauty perhaps but nothing else. He cannot possibly be looking into the eyes that would murder him in cold blood. That’s impossible.

But there is no time for him to judge. He has to carry out his mission and save his species. He cannot waste any more time.

He lays the child down before him, rifling through his satchel for the hidden weapon. The child gurgles and squeals in front of him. His little arms and legs flailing about. The child’s large expressive eyes are taking in each of Sunggyu’s movements, as though he knows what the vampire is planning.

Again the man wonders if there's more to this child than words written on a piece of paper. He can’t think about that now. He has a duty, one that only he can complete.

Sunggyu places one hand over the child’s eyes. With his other hand, he raises the weapon high.

“For the clan,” he whispers as he lowers the blade.

 

 

********A/N*********

Hey guys hope you liked out first chapter

Come talk to us we'd love to hear what you have to say.

[Lulu](lulublu1014.tumblr.com) and Deliberate on twitter @queenofjong 


	3. The Cry Of The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggyu makes a decision that will forever change the destiny of his clan.

**Prophesy**

**The darkness is bound to the light by the sigil of eternity. And the light shall clear all that is brought upon by the darkness.**  
**The Renegade shall destroy its brothers and sisters alike**  
**Blood to blood, bones to bones**  
**The Renegade shall destroy daughters and sons**

 

 

A droplet of blood like a bright red pearl blossoms on the baby's pale skin. Sunggyu staggers back, stifling a small cry. The child’s eyes fill with tears, and Sunggyu braces himself for the onslaught of noisy weeping. He despises the sound of crying because it’s a characteristic very close to human nature.

Vampire babies don't cry very often. Inherently, they are predators. But when its life is at risk, when its turned to prey instead of hunter, vampires can sense it. The baby can probably detect the smell of its own blood or feel the pain of the cut. Whatever it is, Sunggyu doesn't know why he has stopped after inflicting only shallow cut.

The blade should have cut through the baby’s skin and flesh, causing a flood of blood. Yet the child lies there virtually unharmed. Somewhat shocked, he looks at the weapon in his hand. With this very blade he's cut off the heads of countless creatures – he's gone to war and killed shifters with this magnificent sword, culled werewolves and other vile species, and yet this child, this vampire, remains untouched.

_What invincible power does this new-born child possess that has saved him from the sword?_

For the first time in many years, he feels afraid. Not afraid of the Renegade but afraid of himself.

Afraid that he may fail. This should not be...why did he hesitate?

The vampire takes another step back. Fear and confusion flood him and he staggers a bit in his stance. He waits with bated breath to be found once the child’s screams begin. However, it has been more than a few seconds since he attempted to slaughter the child and apart from the tears that has formed in its eyes, the little creature has shown no other reaction. Sunggyu wonders if maybe his imagination had played a trick on him; perhaps he had struck the death blow. It is the only explanation for the silence. He takes two steps forward to the spot where the child lay. He is greeted by the same wide, curious eyes, a singular tear drop rests almost dream-like on the baby’s lily white skin.

_Why are you still alive?_

Sunggyu’s mind is filled with questions, the most important being why has he not attempted to finish the job? He has no idea what has happened, but the drive and desire to end the tiny youngster has completely died. That is the most confusing stance of all.

_Why does he not want to kill him?_

He’s a vampire; all he knows is killing - there is no remorse before or afterwards, no feelings or emotions attached. Killing is merely a means to an end, a lesson to the weak that only the strong will survive. But here in this room with sword in his hand, Sunggyu cannot bring himself to raise the weapon once again.

The child makes a sound—a laugh?

_Does he know he has defeated me?_

Before he can control it, another memory invades Sunggyu’s vulnerable mind.

_She is smiling again_

He wonders silently as he falls into the vision if she smiled this much in real life.

 

_“Omma,” he reaches out again trying to touch._

_She reaches back never touching._

_He misses warmth._

_She smiles wider and continues moving further away. She beckons him to follow._

 

The child’s giggles pull him back. He leans forward a bit to examine him, The Renegade. That’s when he noticed it, the mark. Sunggyu has to blink to make sure he saw it correctly.

_How is it possible?_

On the child’s torso just above his hip bone is a birthmark. Birthmarks are not unusual in themselves, but they are in the case of a natural born vampire. Birthmarks are a human trait. Natural vampires are born with illogical beauty and flawless, unblemished, unmarked skin.

While the blemish on the child is out of the ordinary, it was not what struck Sunggyu’s core. What caught the man’s eye was the mark itself, because it was as familiar to him as his own skin, perhaps because he bears the same mark in the exact same location.

On examining the spot closer, he realises it’s not exactly the same, but similar. However, it seems to jump up at him and he can’t understand why. There is no time to ponder on the matter. He’s a man – a vampire – with a mission.

“My lord,” he hears a small voice behind him. Jimin has probably come to check up on him; the usual ritual of blessing doesn’t take very long. “Is everything alright?”

He repositions himself in order to block the baby from Jimin’s view. The drop of blood is still very prominent, so is his sword.

“Why are you disturbing me?” he barks at the unsuspecting vampire. With the back of his hand, he wipes the sweat that had gathered on his forehead.

“Apologies, my lord. The lady was wondering when you’ll be done. She’s eager to hold the baby.”

“I’ll be done soon,” he replies coldly.

“And we’re due back at the house, my lord. The party will start soon.”

Oh, the party. He’s forgotten it’s his birthday. Since it’s the day he’d been turned many years ago, this day is celebrated as his birthday by his vampire brethren. The actual day he was born – he doesn’t remember the day anymore – it’s of no significance to him anymore.

With a start, he apprehends that The Renegade and he share the same birthday. A mere coincidence of course. He has no time to ponder these things. The mother is anxious to hold the baby no doubt and the father will be here presently. Sunggyu’s running out of time and something akin to anxiety begins to form, he pushes it down – he has no time for human emotions.

Licking his lips, he turns his head to the problem at hand. The gurgles of the happy baby cause a strange tingling sensation to run down his spine. And suddenly, he has a splitting headache. He leans forward, feeling an angry pulsing in his temple. It dawns on him at some point that the pain is not in his head, but it’s above his hip bone. His hand clasps over the place, he holds back a gasp at realizing the pain is emanating from the site his birthmark.

He grips the handle of his sword tightly; it’s now or never. Raising it over his head, he brings it down. The shadow of the mighty sword probably scares the baby, who starts to whimper softly, breaking Sunggyu’s concentration. The mark burns like fire under his clothing, and he realizes with horror that he cannot do what he has been sent to do.

_I cannot take his life._

The next course of action is to bring the baby to the Court of the Elders, where someone else will finish what he’s started. Replacing the sword in his bag, he picks up the baby, his hands shaking. The moment he touches the baby, he stops whimpering and smiles at him. Sunggyu feels something heavy settle in his heart, like a fiery arrow piercing his soul. The baby’s heartbeats are loud in his ears, like the constant ringing of church bells.

Without further hesitation and very little actual thought, he wraps the baby in the cloak he has around his shoulder and steals out of the alcove. He can hear Jimin talking to the mother in the other room. He has to ditch Jimin here – he can’t take him to Court. Stealthily, he walks out of the house and into the dark moonless night.

A small scratch at the bottom of his neck starts to itch. Ignoring it, he focuses on the road and breaks into a run. At top speed, he’ll reach the Court within minutes. The Court will gather tonight, to celebrate the end of The Renegade. He was supposed to bring them good news but instead, he brings them a burden.

No matter what, The Renegade will meet its end today.

He is two miles from the Court when he stops suddenly. The baby’s heartbeats are thunderous against his absent ones. Soon, they will be gone, stopped forever.

There is an invisible force pulling at him. The feeling is so overwhelming that he's breathless from it. In a split second, he makes up his mind. Turning on his heel, he speeds back to the house, the baby’s house. He can hear loud voices issuing from inside. He recognizes Jimin’s voice, and a male and female voice that could only belong to the baby’s parents.

In a feverish pitch, he arranges everything with speed. Time is of the essence. The longer he spends here, the more anxious the Court will go and will likely send someone to check on him. When everything is ready, he creeps up to the house and locks the door, ensuring no one will get out of this house tonight.

Taking a deep breath, he lights the torch and flings it towards the house. With zealous eyes, he watches the tongues of flame erupting and dancing in the wind. Soon, they engulf the house so that nothing is visible. Sunggyu watches with selfish pleasure – the screams within not touching him. He has poured quick salt ensuring that the fire would be lethal to the vampires. No one will survive this tragedy. The fire turns purple, the quick salt taking effect. He looks down to find tears in the baby’s eyes. Does he know that his blood is burning not far away from him?

With a jolt, he remembers that the screams he hears are from innocent vampires; one of them has been his faithful servant for a long time and the other two have done nothing more than bring The Renegade to the world. The woman’s cries tear at him the most.

 

_“Omma?”_

_She screams a long drawn-out scream that rips apart his soul. He tries to claw at her but he can’t see her face._

_“My son?” her eyes are wide with disbelief._

_It’s a question...a confusion._

 

He turns away from the fire, ready to move on to his next destination.

 

It's not the Court.

 

 

 

 

*********A/N********

As always come chat with me [here](lulublu1014.tumblr.com) and deliberatemistake on twitter @queenofjong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is very close to our hearts, so please comment and let us know what you think. Uhmm we apologize for Jimin, but we do love him.


	4. Twenty-first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a special day. 
> 
> A very special day. 
> 
> Everything changes at the end of this day.

**Prophesy**  
**The Renegade shall destroy daughters and sons The darkness is bound to the light by the sigil of eternity. And the light shall clear all that is brought upon by the darkness.**  
**The Renegade shall destroy its brothers and sisters alike**  
**Blood to blood, bones to bones**

 

Sunggyu’s driving skills are quite good but today’s weather is just ghastly. He’s used to cutting through the New York traffic on a daily basis but never in this weather. In the twenty years he’s spent navigating the city, he’s never faced such weather - wind howling and rain beating and splattering against the window with source force he’s nervous it may break. The wipers are cutting arcs on his windshield noisily, but the drops are thick and persistent, and visibility is near zero. Right now he’s using his instincts to drive.

It’s not that difficult for him – vampires have superior instincts to anyone else; blinding rain is not a challenge or an issue for him. Humans, however, are a different story, they’re not created to navigate blindly they need to see what they are doing. No wonder the traffic is terrible today.  
He drums his fingers on the steering wheel, and he checks the time once again. He promised to pick him up at five. It’s already four fifty-six.

If there’s one thing he likes, it’s punctuality (besides ice cream and music). For him, five means five and not a second later. Yes, he counts the seconds, sometimes milliseconds if he’s especially ornery. Sunggyu glares at the numbers on the dash– if only he had the power to freeze time. Better yet if only he could utilize his super speed - but they can’t do that here, in the middle of a crowded city. He’s been very particular about the use of their power.

They need to blend in not stick out.

 _Never use your power, unless it’s to save your life._ He’s warned the younger man countless times, he trusts that he will obey.

Life in New York City has been all about staying low, hiding in plain sight, quietly living among a species far less superior to his own. As much as he may dislike the human race, right now they’re a necessary evil. Humans are not his problem, they usually don’t notice anything around them, too blinded by their very limited view of the world. The problem is that there are vampires and other supernatural creatures lurking on every street corner. If anyone recognizes them for who they are – it won’t bear well.

 _Finally_ , the cars in front of him start to move and he pulls out, maneuvers past a lorry and a van and quickly swerves into a side road, which is blissfully empty. His speedometer slides up alarmingly and within a few minutes, he brakes hard in front of a café.

“Sungjong!” he calls through his window.

A tall, slender figure turns around at the sound of his voice. The tan overcoat accentuates the boy’s elegant figure and enhances his pale features. Sungjong’s holding a file above his head to shield himself from the rain. When he turns to face him, there is a dazzling smile on his face. Sungjong skips towards the car and gets in the front passenger seat, shaking his head in an effort to dry off. Tiny drops of the cold liquid splash across Sunggyu’s face, he smiles, the child truly is like a small puppy at times. He inhales, and Sungjong’s rich coffee scent fills his nostrils.

The younger doesn’t drink coffee, but he smells to the older vampire like he’s been brewing Sumatra, Sunggyu’s favorite. It’s intoxicating. On sunny days Sunggyu swears the younger smells like spring flowers and sweet monsoon, sublimely sweet.

“I missed you,” Sungjong says immediately, turning awkwardly in his seat to give Sunggyu a hug.

Sungjong is strangely affectionate, and Sunggyu blames the TV. Showing affection is a very human trait and one that Sunggyu hasn’t practiced in a long while. Since he has pretty much raised Sungjong by himself, he'd hoped to pass on his disposition to the young man. But ever since he was a child, Sungjong has been affectionate and needy for contact – he’s nothing like him, like other vampire children. It’s something Sunggyu can’t explain.

“You’re not mad that I’m late?”

All of a sudden, the mark on his hip beings to itch lightly, for no reason at all seemingly. He wonders it if because of Sungjong being so close.

Sungjong only smiles.

“I’m seeing you after such a long time, how can I be mad? It’s been ages,” he whines cutely, grabbing hold of his arm.

“It’s been five weeks only,” Sunggyu reminds him, but he's glad on the inside that younger shares his feelings.

“Like I said, ages.” He rolls his eyes. “I’m not used to being away from you for so long.”

That indeed is true. Even as a school kid, Sungjong didn’t like going camping or on picnics with his classmates because it meant being away from Sunggyu. It never sat well with the elder either that Sungjong would be away from him for days. He feels a constant fear that somehow, they will be discovered. And if he’s not close to Sungjong, he won’t be able to protect him.

Protecting Sungjong is an instinct which was born within him twenty years ago, the night he had tried to kill the younger, and has only grown stronger over the years. He doesn’t understand it, and he knows it’s not right – but it doesn’t change the fact that he’d break the universe in two and watch it bleed to protect the younger man.

So when it was time for Sungjong to go to university, the vampire had to convince both the younger and himself that it was a good thing. However, he has made sure that the college he chooses is only an hour’s drive from his home so that he can be there when younger needs him.  
For the first few weeks, Sungjong was homesick, and the older vampire had to come down almost every day to tuck him into bed. It’s gotten better now and Sungjong can manage to be without seeing him for almost two months at once. He wouldn’t have picked Sungjong up this weekend had it not been for a special occasion.

“So do you have my birthday present already?” the younger asks eagerly, resting a hand on his thigh.

“Maybe,” he shrugs, not wanting to give anything away.

“I know you do.” He looks at him with bright, expectant eyes. “It’s my special birthday.”

“Your last birthday, you mean.”

“My last human birthday. You told me vampires celebrate birthdays too.” Sungjong pouts at the idea of not having a birthday from this year onwards.

Sunggyu smiles despite himself. He knows he shouldn’t encourage the very human traits in the boy. But he’d be lying if he said a part of him didn’t like it. He remembers little arms around his neck, and butterfly kisses followed by bursts of giggles. Sungjong as a child was like the sunshine after the rain, gloriously illuminating everything its rays touch.

Sunggyu had many worries about raising a child, especially one that came with a warning.  
But the little boy was adorable and try as he might, to keep his distance, everyday Sunggyu found himself more and more in love with the adorable youngster. Until one day Sungjong was no longer the child that would destroy his brethren, no, Sungjong was simply his child.

 

_“Appa,” the little boy comes barreling around the corner with tears in his eyes._

_Sunggyu is so distracted by the tears he doesn’t notice the item in the child’s little hands._

_“What is it Jongie?” Yes he knows nicknames are yet another human thing, but he can’t help it, it suits the youngster._

_“Appa, it’s hurt,” the child holds the item up to Sunggyu’s face and the vampire realizes it is a small bird, obviously hurt, the dying beats of the creature’s tiny heart deafening in his ears. It's moments like these that has Sunggyu wondering if the prophecy is correct._

_How could someone this innocent destroy anything?_

_"Sungjong, he won’t be hurting anymore soon.” Sunggyu tries to figure out how to talk about death to a child who has never experienced it. With a horrible blob of guilt stuck in his throat, he thinks about the time when Sungjong had been just as close to death, only a step away, and it was all because of him._

_Sungjong blinks in confusion, and Sunggyu sits down pulling the child into his lap to explain._

_“The bird will not hurt because it will die soon. His little bird soul will be gone.”_

_“So,” the child’s eyes squinched together, “The birdie is just broken?” He asks so innocently Sunggyu has a hard time contradicting him._

_“Sungjong-ah,” the vampire starts to say but stops speaking when the little boy puts the animal’s beak to his lips and proceeds to blow air into the animal’s dying lungs._

_Sunggyu is about to caution the child on germs and such when to his surprise he hears the dead animal chirp before flapping its wings - no sign of morbidity - and taking flight._

_“There, now he isn’t broken,” Sungjong says with satisfaction, before placing a kiss on Sunggyu’s cheek and bouncing away._

_The vampire is stunned into silence._

_What was that? How did Sungjong do that?_

_Only the oldest of vampires have mastered the healing powers of this child. And even then most only have the power to heal vampires, not others._

_Again he wonders, how could this child, the one that heals be the cause of destruction?_

_Sunggyu decides. Like he had decided years ago..._

_He can’t._

 

When Sunggyu turns his attention fully to Sungjong again, he’s busy keying in a postcode into his GPS. He’s taking considerable care not to show it to Sunggyu, which gives him a bad feeling.

One day can’t be that bad, he tries to reason. Besides, today might be the last time Sungjong’s childlike innocence shines through. After tonight, he doesn’t know what’s going to happen. Will he even be able to recognize the child he has raised?

“What are you thinking about?” the younger asks.

“Just-how time goes by so fast. I can’t believe you’ll be twenty-one so soon,” he says quietly.

“Twenty you mean, stop using the Korean age, it’s confusing.”

It’s actually true how even to a vampire like him who has lived for hundreds of years, the time that has flown by seems precious. If only he could capture these days and moments when Sungjong was sweet and innocent forever…

Unlike what most people think, natural born vampires have to be turned as well. Another turned vampire’s bite can unleash the deep magic within the blood of the vampire, stop their heart, and freeze their features in time, leading to the realm of immortality. A naturally born vampire can choose when to be turned; most of the times, they discuss it with their families and loved ones. Most vampires opt to be turned before thirty, when they are young and fresh, good-looking. However, there are many vampires who wait for years to feel ready; or they wait to find the perfect person who would turn them.

The vampire who delivers the bite is important because just like their human counterparts, the bitten vampires form a close bond with the one who bites them.

When Sunggyu had explained to Sungjong all about the ritual, the younger had been terrified of the idea that his heart would stop someday and he would never grow old. He had cried and begged Sunggyu to never turn him – he wanted to be like this forever. But then, the elder had explained that he wouldn’t have a forever if he wasn’t turned.

“You won’t be like me, we will be different,” Sunggyu had calmly explained.

The realization had dawned on Sungjong – before he had always wondered at the difference in strength and special powers between the two. He had been amazed at how Sunggyu never seemed to age a day and how his dark hair didn’t show any graying, like some of his friends’ fathers’. But now, it all became clear.

“I don’t want to be different, I want to be just like you!” he had cried out finally, hugging him tightly.

On his eighteenth birthday, they had decided that the special day would be Sungjong’s twenty-first birthday, and Sunggyu would have the honor of turning him. Not that they had that many options – Sunggyu has no contact with any vampires. He knows a couple of very trustworthy werewolves, but that is all. Sungjong assured him that even if they knew a dozen vampires, he’d still want him to turn him.

Secretly, Sunggyu had felt relief. He couldn’t hope to mean something to the Renegade, but if it goes through, he will have a bond with the boy.

_No matter what happens, you’ll remember me, right?_

With a jolt, he recalls the dreadful night, twenty years ago, when he had first laid eyes on Sungjong. He had hoped to drive his knife through his arteries, but instead, he had ended up killing his trusted servant and the parents of the newborn vampire. At the thought, his insides shrivel up. What would Sungjong say if he knew that the man he loved so much is the murderer of his real parents?

_No, I can’t let him know that._

The panic subsides after a few seconds when he realizes that no one knows the truth except for himself. He is the sole witness, and he would never open his mouth. Something tells him that Sungjong wouldn’t understand if he explained that he did that to protect him. All lives are precious to Sungjong. It has to rest with him forever.

With a sinking feeling, he realizes that it’s not the only secret he’s harboring. However, there is one other person who knows the truth of this secret, only one. The one to whom he is bonded. The one whose trust he betrayed. The one who gave him a new life right after taking his old life away. The memory sucks him in without warning.

 

_“Omma…”_  
_The figure grows dimmer with every passing day, her outstretched hands a little farther away. The red is more intense though, intense and profound._

_“Omma, I didn’t mean to…”_

 

“We’re here!” Sungjong’s enthusiastic voice pulls him to the present and only then he realizes where they are. Hitting his brakes, he groans.  
“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Sungjong is already unbuckled, clawing at the handle to get out. His eyes are wide with excitement and Sunggyu can’t help but crack a smile.

“Fine,” he says resignedly. “Today, it’s all about you.”


	5. Born To Be Born Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjong is a mystery, one that Sunggyu may never solve.

Amusement parks are one of the worst headaches that any human thing brings on. Most of the time it’s families or lovers who crowd the amusement park. Humans, being sentimental creatures, find pleasure in something as simple as spending a day together, going on unnecessary rides and eating unhealthy food and sweets. Maybe the thrill of the ride brings them here. After all, Sunggyu feels a freeing sensation when he is running through air and space at superhuman speed or when he is fighting against shapeshifters or werewolves; something he hasn’t done in a long, long time.

He hears news of vampires fighting shifters in the city, countryside; bits and bobs of news, but he never interferes even though his hand itches to take revenge for his kind. But then he remembers how he had turned his own back on his kind long ago and it is too late to go back. Word of betrayal travels fast. Every vampire in the world probably knows about his betrayal.

“Where shall we go first?” Sungjong asks, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Sunggyu watches the glitter in his eyes morosely.

Sighing he replies, “I'm in your hands.”

Giving a squeal of delight, Sungjong takes him by the hand, pulling him through the crowd. He grits his teeth as he tries to avoid the overexcited children - he's generally not fond of children - Sungjong was the only exception - and their awkward parents. It’s crazy and every time he squeezes past another squealing youngster, he brushes the spot vigorously, hoping to get off any human children goo they might get on him.

He waits patiently as Sungjong gets tickets for the rides. Maybe the tickets will be sold out and they can just leave… But Sungjong, strangely, has his way with people and he’s sure that the younger wouldn’t return empty handed. Just as he predicted, the younger returns victoriously.

“Where should we start?” Sungjong asks excitedly.

“How about the exit?” he says glumly.

“Stop being like that hyung, it’ll be fun.” Grabbing his hand tightly, Sungjong steers him through the impossible crowd again. They stand at a huge queue to get onto the roller-coaster. At first, Sunggyu was all for pushing the tiny tots away on the queue but Sungjong glared at him, mouthing, “Behave.”

He doesn’t quite remember the next few hours, only that it involves a lot more queuing and Sungjong’s excited squeals. He kind of zoned out, content with watching the sheer joy in the younger boy’s eyes. By the time they're done, Sunggyu is mentally exhausted, and that is saying a lot because he doesn’t get exhausted easily.

 

On the car ride home Sungjong is a bit distracted. He had a fun-filled day. The last time they had been to the amusement park was on his 5th birthday when he had threatened to jump off the roof if Sunggyu didn’t take him.

"Appa don’t you love me? Won't you cry if I die?" the 5-year old he had asked the older vampire, sobbing noisily, knowing it irritates the vampire.

Sunggyu had smiled a little, then picked him up in his arms.

"I love you more than anything else in the world, okay?" he had whispered quietly to him.

Sungjong shouldn't remember this, but he does vividly. That's the only time Sunggyu had spoken about love or affection for him.

It is actually quite strange with the elder. He has never told him that he loves him like they do in TV shows. Sungjong has said it several times, especially when he was younger.

Sunggyu's response is variable; sometimes he just smiles and sometimes he stares at him with a very distant look in his eyes, like he can’t quite figure him out. But Sungjong is the simplest person he knows; in fact, he’s so simple that he doesn't understand a great part of Sunggyu. He loves the elder completely but that doesn't mean he understands him, or at least all of him. But he trusts him and hopes that at least he has eternity to figure the vampire out.

 

 The ride home continues without incident. Both men are aware of what needs to happen next. Sunggyu, while not a lover of humanity and its apparent weaknesses, is somewhat sad to say goodbye to Sungjong’s beating heart and wide-eyed innocence. He is not sure he’s ready for the man to become like him – cold, dead, invincible. And yet he cannot live with the idea that Sungjong will be fragile and helpless like the humans around him, that he could lose his life so easily, in the blink of an eye and no modern medicine or technology can save him.

“Hyung what are you thinking about so intensely?” Sungjong breaks the silence.

“Nothing really, just about your rebirth. Did you have fun today?” Sunggyu changes the topic, not ready to face the inevitable.

Sungjong claps his hand excitedly, and Sunggyu can’t help the smile, he adores how easy it is to distract the boy.

“Today was unbelievable, hyung. Thank you so much. I know it’s not your favorite place but the fact that you did that for me makes me so happy. You’re the best hyung,” the bright-eyed man says as he gives the vampire a thumb’s up.

Sunggyu chuckles; if he’s honest with himself, he knows he is putty in the boy’s hand. He glances at Sungjong momentarily; he wonders how different Sungjong will be after the transformation.

_Will he lose the light that seems to emanate from his being?_

The older man wonders. He can’t imagine the boy sitting beside him transforming into the monster that he is prophesied to become.

Then it dawns on Sunggyu how inevitable change is, how his mother probably never imagined he would turn into what he had become either. She probably never imagined that he would be the one to end the beating of her heart. Sunggyu doesn’t ever regret, no vampire does, it is not in their nature. But the fact that the memories linger, the fact that her smile haunts him, tells him that he does have one regret. And tonight when Sungjong’s heart stops beating and the soul is drained from the boy’s being, he will have another.

“Will it hurt?” Sungjong’s question draws Sunggyu from his reverie. He has asked it before - probably he can't help himself.

They are parked outside their home, neither ready to enter. Honestly, Sunggyu does not know how to answer that question. He was born human, Sungjong was born vampire. When Sunggyu was turned, it was bloody and horrific and in the human world, it would have been considered murder. There was pain like he had never known and it had lasted for so long. Pain and insanity and bloodlust.

But what Sungjong is about to experience is a re-birth. A rite of passage. Tonight he will become a true vampire adorned with all the powers and full physical capabilities that would make him superior from the humans around him. Gone will be his need for emotional closeness, gone will be his childlike wonder and in its stead, stoic indifference and a thirst for blood will reign.

“I don’t know,” he answers the question truthfully, just as before.

“Mmmm,” Sungjong replies. “Will I change from…from being me?” The voice is shaky, and Sunggyu should be upset by the boy’s show of weakness, but that would be hypocritical.

“I don’t know,” this time he lies. “We need to get inside; the Moon is almost in place,” Sunggyu says as he opens the car door.

Sungjong does not ask any more questions as they make their way inside. Sunggyu had prepared the living room before leaving earlier. The room is still and quiet, but the silence is deafening to both men.

He leads Sungjong to the ritual altar. It was a makeshift one but he has tried his best and he is pleased by the production.

He can feel it, the boy’s trepidation.

“Don’t be frightened. I would never harm you, never do anything that wasn’t in your best interest,” Sunggyu says to the younger man.

Sungjong nods. He knows. And he believes it.

Sunggyu hands Sungjong the ritual clothing, a white cotton garment. He turns to leave, giving the man privacy.

“Please,” Sungjong’s voice is almost a whisper, “Don’t go. Stay.” The boy’s voice is small, and something about the tone has Sunggyu’s feet planted firmly in place.

He nods.

He stands transfixed as Sungjong begins to remove his clothing. The man’s skin is smooth and flawless, and Sunggyu knows he shouldn’t stare, but his eyes won’t close and his head won’t turn away.

Sungjong is beautiful, and once he is transformed and comes into his fullness, he’d be radiant.

With a tingling sensation in his spine, like a thread of fire traveling up the column, he notices the birthmark - the one that looks exactly like his. Sungjong is aware of the fact Sunggyu sports a similar birth mark to him. He has always waved it off to coincidence - they were born as different species, there is no way their birthmarks could be connected.

Once the boy is dressed, Sunggyu places him on the stone table. He smoothens Sungjong’s hair from his forehead and on impulse leans in and kisses the area.

“Trust me,” he whispers.

“I trust you more than anyone, hyung.” Sungjong’s reply causes a coiling in Sunggyu’s stomach.

He smiles at the younger man. At that moment, the clock strikes and Sunggyu looks out the window and is met by the moon's light shining its rays directly on Sungjong. His heart speeds up and Sunggyu feels ashamed that he can hear them, the beats of his heart, raging wildly. He has brought this on.

He turns his focus to Sungjong and concentrates, letting his fangs grow. Bearing his fangs, he leans over the boy. He selects a spot on the younger’s pale neck, his eyes unblinking. As his teeth sink dip into Sungjong’s soft flesh, ripping into the man’s internal jugular, he is mesmerized by the taste of Sungjon’s blood in his mouth. The liquid is warm and sweet; the flavor is different from that of a human, there is no metallic aftertaste. As he continues to suck, draining the boy Sunggyu feels a fever growing within him. Not the need to devour and destroy that he gets when emptying a human of its life. No, this is akin to desire, to want. When a moan escapes Sungjon’s lips, Sunggyu gives in to the feeling a fraction and deepens the bite.

He can feel it, the life source as it leaves Sungjong’s body. When the younger man goes limp beneath him, Sunggyu stops; the goal is not to kill the boy. He runs his thumb over the indentations on Sungjong’s neck. The man’s neck is stained with blood as is the table and the shoulder of his garment. He has taken care to spill as less blood as possible.  
Sungjong’s skin is paler than before but still just as breathtaking - Sunggyu wonders how even now in this state the boy could be so stunning. His fingers reach for the boy’s skin but stop midway.

He needs to leave; he feels too much that he shouldn’t be feeling. He doesn’t understand this visceral reaction that he is experiencing. Then he remembers the bond. This bite, the bite of rebirth has bonded Sungjong to him for all eternity. The thought overwhelms him even more - he needs air. It will be a few hours until Sungjong awakens, till his body adjusts to the lack of a beating heart.

Sunggyu turns and walks toward the door; his hand is on the handle when he hears it. The sound is soft at first like the sound of the wind as it flits over leaves.

_It can’t be._

Slowly, Sunggyu walks back to the table; the closer he gets the louder the sound grows. As he stops at the table standing over Sungjong, he knows he did not hear incorrectly.  
Sunggyu stands still in shock.

Sungjong is lying on the altar, his body drained of blood, his skin deathly pale, and his heart beating so loudly that it fills every corner of the room. This isn't possible. In the years and years of him overseeing this ritual, nothing like this has never happened. There are no records to reference, no one to ask, he's completely at a lost.

Sunggyu stares at the young man – a vampire - with one question in his mind.

_What are you?_


	6. Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjong has side effects from the ritual and Sunggyu is baffled.

Sungjong can feel everything around him except for himself. He is light, weightless.

Is this how immortality is supposed to feel like?

He takes a moment to appreciate it. Savor it…savor it?

Strangely, he doesn't feel groggy or lethargic, knowing that he has had all the blood sucked out of his body, or most of it at least. He knows he's been in a coma for the last two hours. He knows everything - Sunggyu had described every little thing that would happen to him during and after the ritual and how he would feel. He doesn’t remember losing consciousness. The last thing he recalls is Sunggyu’s scent, the very familiar fragrance, the earliest smell ever he remembers, surrounding him from all sides. It was relieving, exhilarating even. He has walked into this ritual fully knowledgeable of every detail.

But currently some of the things are not adding up.

Like Sunggyu had warned him that he would wake up ravenous, thirsting for fresh blood. He couldn't imagine then how that would feel like. He's felt hungry before but the book that Sunggyu read to him from said he would experience hunger like uncontrollable lust.  
And yet, he feels far from that. He feels tired like he has had a long sleep but he feels just as well-nourished as he did before the incident. In fact, he can even taste some of the cotton candy he had at the amusement park earlier on the back of his tongue, sweet and fond. He is supposed to lose all human taste senses.

So what's going on?

A fear that has been creeping up his spine since he woke up, one that he’s been trying to push down with his mind, now takes a firmer grip - did the ritual not work?  
That can’t be, voices in his head scream in protest.  
How can it not work when Sunggyu is the one who performed the ritual? The older vampire had prepared for years for this day - there is no way he could have made a mistake.

What's wrong with me?

Forcefully, he opens his eyes. He's in the living room, lying on a sofa. The altar is gone, almost everything from the ritual has been cleaned up. Even as his senses orientate and he finally regains proprioception, he is painfully aware of his steadily beating heart. The cold fear from before plants itself firmly in his brain. His heart should have stopped long ago.

Another idea captures his attention - has he been dreaming all this while? Maybe the ritual hasn’t taken place yet? Perhaps he fell asleep and Sunggyu didn’t go along with the ritual after all. Yet, he can feel something within him has changed, something subtle. Like something dormant has raised its head inside of him. Perhaps it is the fear that he has always had, of losing Sunggyu.

Even as a child, he has had this inexplicable anxiety that Sunggyu would be taken away from him, even as the vampire had accompanied his every step.

"Sungjong?" A soft voice makes him turn his head. The older vampire is sitting beside him, staring at him with eyes filled with forced calm. The elder is not emotive, but the dread that he sees in his eyes, beneath the clear blackness, is real and raw. "Sungjong are you alright?"

"I'm fine hyung," he assures him but for some reason his heart breaks.

Sunggyu’s worried and that can mean only one thing. With trembling fingers, he touches the crook of his neck, knowing Sunggyu would have bitten down there, severing his external jugular. He feels ragged edges of skin under his fingertips, in the process of healing, a bit of congealed blood around the wound.

“Sungjong?” Sunggyu’s cold but surprisingly delicate hand caresses his cheek softly, almost hesitantly, cautiously.

A flood of longing erupts within his chest - he's wanted to be like Sunggyu from the day he understood what it meant so that they could relate to each other more. He wanted to be a true vampire so that Sunggyu could tell him everything. He wants to be Sunggyu's confidante, his sole companion, his only one. But this barrier between them, the barrier of his loudly beating heart, makes him feel helpless.

He's so frustrated that he wants to cry. His heart is bursting with want - he wants Sunggyu but he feels farther away from him than he's ever had.

"Hyung!" he cries out before jumping up to wound his arms around the elder. Usually, he wouldn't react like this but today...he can't help it.

The contact with Sunggyu causes him to shiver. It's weird because it has never happened before, not like this anyway, like electricity flying through his nerves. They touch all the time, hug and hold hands, but right now, Sungjong feels like his thirst is being quenched by the contact. It's so fulfilling that he feels a little ashamed of himself. He feels a jolt, the core of which seems to be just above his hipbone – it’s where his birthmark is.

"It's okay, it's the bond," Sunggyu murmurs near his ear.

That's right, the bond.

Since Sunggyu has turned him, they are supposed to develop a bond. An eternal connection.

Is that what he is feeling right now in every extra beat of his heart?

"Why is it- why am I...is there something wrong?"

He could feel Sunggyu's shoulders tense a little. Pulling away from him, he looks the vampire in the eye. There is something wrong, he can sense it.

"I-er-I don't know. I'm so sorry Sungjong but I have no idea what's wrong..." Sunggyu sounds desperate as he speaks. He's biting his lips and wringing his hands, both very unusual gestures for the vampire. He’s never been at a loss; he’s always been there with the answers when Sungjong asked questions, no matter how silly or how annoying.

"Maybe-maybe you should do it again," he suggests in a small voice.  
He hates watching Sunggyu panicking over something. Even though the vampire is trying to conceal his anxiety, Sungjong can read it in the subtle change in his tone, in his movements.

"No, no I can't." Sunggyu shakes his head. It’s almost as if he doesn’t trust himself anymore. Watching his face fall, he adds, "I'll do some research. I'll…figure this out, whatever I have to do, I promise."

Sungjong wants to panic but he can't when Sunggyu's velvety voice is whispering words of comfort to him, his arms encircling him. He feels secure and protected. Maybe it is the newly formed bond that is making him feel emotional but he wants to believe that everything will be alright. And yet, the ritual hasn’t worked so he doesn’t know how strong the bond could be. Certainly, not as strong or magical as it should be.  
Frankly, if things don't work out, he doesn't know what he would do. Right now, he feels like he has no identity or a place beside Sunggyu.

“Change, go to bed, I’ll wash up.” Sunggyu motions towards the cotton garment he’s wearing. Sungjong’s eyes fall on splatters of blood on the carpet, his blood. Maybe Sunggyu was too afraid so he didn’t take out enough blood. But the Sunggyu he knows wouldn’t do it less than perfectly.

It’s not Sunggyu’s fault, it’s his.

“I just woke up,” he reminds the elder.

“From a coma, sort of. You should rest.”

“But you said I’d feel energetic after I wake up and I wouldn’t need to sleep ever again.”  
The older vampire’s face twists painfully.

“I know…just wait for a few days okay? Maybe it will kick in after a few days.” Even as he says it, Sungjong knows it’s a lie. It is clear that Sunggyu has never encountered anything like this before – he has no idea. “How do you feel in yourself though?”

Empty, he wants to say but there is no point spilling his disappointment onto the elder.

“Golden,” he tries to smile, but it only wants to make him cry.

With an apologetic smile, Sunggyu leans forward to kiss him on the forehead like he always does when he knows he has disappointed him. It’s an apology Sungjong doesn’t deserve.

Nonetheless, he accepts it, like a blessing and rises from the sofa, only to fall back again.

"Are you alright?" Sunggyu asks, his hand gripping his shoulder tightly, eyes filled with concern.  
Sungjong nods slightly.

"Hyung, did I do something wrong?" He has to ask. It's like the world is crumbling down around him. “Maybe I’m not even a real vampire.”

A flicker of fear rises to his eyes before he covers it up with a smile. Sungjong doesn’t know what to make of it.

“It’s even easier to turn a human, Sungjong. No need for all these ritualistic affairs, a bite would be enough.” His cold hand touches the back of Sungjong's hand and for some reason it's electrifying. "It's my fault if anything."

"Don't say that hyung." It just couldn't be his fault.

“I’m sorry,” Sunggyu repeats and for some reason, he feels that the elder is apologizing for what seems to be a lot more than what happened tonight.

 

It's been three weeks since the ritual and Sungjong is jolted awake from his sleep in a cold sweat, gasping for air. The dreams started three days after the ritual gone wrong, each vision more graphic and visceral than its predecessor. Even now the smell of blood lingers in his nostril and a metallic taste saturates his buds.

The younger man’s head is pounding - the headaches started around the same time as the dreams and right now it feels as though someone is holding his brain in their hand and squeezing with all their might. Sungjong stumbles to the bathroom looking for the painkillers he purchased; he has to hide them from Sunggyu for two reasons - he doesn’t want the vampire to worry, he can almost feel the older man’s guilt due to the failure of the ritual, and he doesn’t want to disappoint the older vampire any more than he had by adding yet another ‘human’ trait to the list along with regular heartbeat.

Sungjong sits on the toilet for a bit allowing the medicines to take effect before daring to walk again. He hates that these human medicines are the only way to relieve his pain even though his wounds magically heal within minutes.

It’s not only the headache though. Just above his hipbone, where he knows his birthmark is, is searing. It shoots up at times, especially when he feels particularly vulnerable. However, it is not as debilitating as his headache.

As the intensity of the pain starts to subside, his mind wonders to the dream he’s been having. He is not sure if vampires have dreams – he’s never asked Sunggyu. Probably not since the elder has never uttered the word in his memory. As a child, he used to have dreams. Never nightmares though; he learned the concept of nightmares from friends and TV. Yet, for the last three weeks, he’s had what could be described as nightmares. However, they are nothing like the dreams he is used to having - the pictures in his mind are so vivid, almost 4-D in their impact.

As he pain clears, his nightmare becomes clearer as well. He can see the fear in the unknown man’s eyes as he wields the sword that ultimately ends the man’s life. The bloody dreams are scary, but what Sungjong finds more terrifying is the power he feels as he takes a life, almost like he was fulfilling a destiny, as though he is meant to do this, to kill. He shudders at the idea, he doesn’t want to be a killer. Pushing the pictures out of his mind forcefully, he stands up and leaves the restroom to go to the kitchen, he needs a drink; his throat is dry and he is hoping to replace the metallic taste of blood that still lingers with something else. Blood is supposed to taste good and yet it repulses him.

“You’re finally awake,” Sunggyu’s voice startles Sungjong as he pours himself some water.

“Mmm, yes,” the younger man replies. He keeps his eyes low, not wanting to make eye contact, afraid the older vampire will notice that something is wrong.

The plan doesn’t work.

“Sungjong, what’s going on? You’ve been acting very strange lately.” Sunggyu can feel it the younger man’s trepidation. The vampire knows there is something going on.

Sungjong is about to deny when the TV catches both of their attention.

“The body of Rapper Kim Namjoon was discovered in an abandoned building in the early hours of the morning. Kim was known for his explosive and charismatic stage persona, as well as his quiet off-screen life. The man’s death is the fifth in what seems to be a string of gruesome murders that have happened this month.”

The news announcer continues talking, but Sungjong hears nothing, his eyes are glued to the picture of man on the screen - the blonde is handsome, but that’s not why Sungjong is mesmerized, no; what has captured his attention is the fact that the face is the same one from his nightmare. Swallowing, he remembers the man begging for his life, asking for a chance to say goodbye to his family. Sungjong recalls that the man’s voice was deep, husky and fear-filled, and that a part of him was turned on by the mixture in the rapper’s tone. At first the man had threatened, not afraid of him at all. And then …

A sickening feeling begins to curl in Sungjong’s stomach, a sharp knife stabbing at his birthmark - why does he remember that? Why does he know the man was decapitated before the news announcer even says it? The room begins to spin as though Sungjong’s world has just flown off its axis, none of this makes sense. It was just a dream, wasn’t it?

He hears Sunggyu scream his name but before he can answer the light behind Sungjong’s eyes goes dark. He hates the dreams, hates knowing things that he shouldn't know, and he is thankful for the sudden silent blackness that engulfs him.

Sunggyu is not sure what to be more startled by, Sungjong lying limp in his arms, or the fact that he knows that the slain rapper was not just another random murder, but a fallen comrade. It's impossible to not know who the vampires around the area are, even though he cannot communicate with them, or be near them in anyway. Even though he didn't know Namjoon, his heart feels heavy.

The older vampire holds the young man tight to his chest as he stands to his feet. He carries Sungjong to his room and gently lays the man on the mattress. Sunggyu’s mind is on overdrive. The older man has no answers for any of the questions that are flooding him. Sunggyu is worried. It’s been three weeks and he has no answers for why the ritual didn’t work. He’s gone back thousands of years on vampire lore, as much as he could get his hands on, but there is nothing about what has happened to Sungjong. Failed rituals have only one outcome – the death. It’s incredibly rare for rituals to turn born vampires to fail; it’s usually turning humans that are prone to failure.

The past has been haunting him. The prophecy, it’s biting into him. That is the reason he hasn’t let Sungjong to return to his university. He has kept an eye on him; and to be honest, it has been easy since the younger showed no interest to leave the house, not even for a second. Besides, he has been ill – paler than usual, waking up sweaty and shaken. Perhaps side effects of whatever the hell that happened during the ritual.

All of it has worried him beyond reason. Worry – another human emotion. But in this instance, it’s completely justified. Everything is spinning out of control, he doesn’t have a plan or anyone he could turn to for help; and for the first time since becoming a vampire over two hundred years ago, Sunggyu feels fear.


End file.
